Haunting Explosions
by LewdSavageAmity
Summary: AU. Light should expect that with the Whammy Boys, Halloween is bound to be exasperating. L/Light


Title: Haunted Explosions.  
Author: LewdSavageAmity  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: L/Light (Raito) Yagami  
Summary: AU. Light should expect that with the Whammy Boys, Halloween is bound to be exasperating. [L/Light]  
Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Damn it.  
Feedback: Trick or Give Me Your Bloody Feedback.  
Notes: I know, I know, I should be working on my other Death Note story instead of this. Oh well, it was bound to happen when Halloween came around.

This is for L Lawliet (and for you people who at this very moment are saying, "HEY! DON'T SAY HIS REAL NAME!", bugger off. Pretty much everyone knows his real name and it's not like I'm going to kill him using my Death Note… I'd just keep him tied up with Light until they did naughty things, which I would videotape. What? Like _you_ wouldn't!). Happy Birthday, you big candy eating panda, you!

---

Light could tell from the slight twitch in his hand that today was going to be a very trying day. The eighteen year old had honestly expected a lot of madness, he had even tried to prepare for it, but some unseen force liked to watch him suffer. Inwardly, Light wondered what he had done to get such harsh treatment; perhaps he had been a mass murderer with a God complex in another life?

"_Nah, doesn't sound like me at all,"_ Light reasoned to himself even as the idea was sounding more and more appealing as time passed. He repressed his urge to sigh as he pushed his items onto one arm, realizing once again he had finished shopping first and now he would have to wait for everyone else.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF THAT COSTUME!"

Light grimaced as he spotted Mello terrorize a little boy away from the "devil" section of the Halloween store. Naturally that section catered to all one's needs for dressing up as something akin to the Devil or demon. And finding Mello there was no surprise to Light at all.

Hearing a shuffling, Light looked down to see Near grasping a white sheet in one hand and twirling a white strand of hair in the other.

"I am finished," he said plainly and Light nodded, taking the costume from the younger boy and barely kept himself from jumping as Mello appeared out of thin air.

"Here, I picked out my shit," he practically shouted, tossing Light his things before whipping out his chocolate bar and taking a huge bite of it. Light decided sighing was called for since he knew that even if he decided to scold Mello about his cursing, the blonde would continue to swear. Idly, Light wondered how Roger and Watari put up with not only Mello, but all the other boys under their care.

Speaking of which, where were the rest of their group?

"Yo, found something. Who was it that decided to wait until the last minute to get all of our costumes?" Matt complained, handing his stuff to Light as well and somehow managing to play his game consol without pausing.

"Shut up, Matt! I didn't know what I wanted to be!" Mello yelled, hitting Matt on the top of his head harshly and causing the other to drop his game. In retaliation, Matt grabbed Mello's chocolate and held it above his head, which was out of reach for the slightly shorter blonde.

"YOU ASS! Give that back, _NOW_!"

Light groaned and once again shifted the pile of costumes onto one arm, using his free hand to pluck the bar from Matt's grasp and give it to Mello. He then picked up the discarded consol and provided it to Matt, hoping that the beeping contraption would calm the fifteen year old down.

"Listen you two, I know it's hectic, but we don't need to add to the chaos."

Mello scowled and kicked Matt, who in return flipped him off while continuing his game. Light figured it was the best he was going to get as far as settling the matter between the two and just let himself focus on the matter at hand.

"Everyone got what they needed, yes?" Light asked, feeling more like his father than ever before. The boys in his care nodded and he sighed with relief before carting them over to the checkout counter. Though as he reached it, he noticed that there was still someone missing.

"Where's Ryuzaki?"

Light was answered with shrugs and once again his stress level began to rise. He had agreed to help L with the costume shopping (since he had delayed in getting one for himself like the others) as well as other various Halloween activities, but Light was seriously wondering why he had said yes. Clearly, he hadn't valued his sanity at the time.

"I am right here, Light-kun."

Turning, Light found L to be holding different tubes of face paint and nothing else.

"Where's your costume?"

"I already have what I need at home, Light-kun."

"Fine, just get your stuff over here," Light said, rolling his eyes as he placed the costumes in his arms on the counter. The older woman who rang him up gave him a mixed look of confusion and pity, making Light want to scream. Like the woman had any clue of what his daily life was like with these three; if she did, Light would probably get all of this junk for free.

As the price flicked onto the register's screen, Light pulled out the amount from his wallet, glad that Watari had given him money to pay for it all. How the older gentleman didn't go into bankruptcy was a mystery to Light.

Soon the four of them were walking out of the Halloween-R-Us store carrying their own separate bags and Light was glad he could check this off his list. He also made a mental note that for next year everyone would decide what they were going to be for Halloween during the summer months; that way there was none of this last minute shopping to do.

--

A few hours later Light found himself fixing the decorations inside the house he shared with the Whammy boys. Watari had bought the medium sized home since it was not only located near the orphanage where L, Matt, Mello and Near grew up, but it gave L another option besides living among children or hotels.

But as L began to stay there, his three top successors decided that the house was for them as well and moved in. Luckily, the house was two floors with four bedrooms, letting everyone have their own room besides Matt and Mello, who had chosen to bunk with one another.

It wasn't a bad arrangement as the four geniuses liked having people to talk to on the own level at such close distance, even though there were some conflicts every now and again.

Light took a deep breath as he came down the stairs to finish reorganizing the decorations everyone (mostly Light) had put up in the beginning of the month. There wasn't much as Light had quickly figured out after moving into the now proclaimed "Whammy House" that most things didn't stay intact for long. He pushed a small pumpkin with a scary drawn on face further back on one of the end tables in the living room, not wanting to go out and buy yet another one if it smashed. And as he glanced at his silver watch, he noticed that it was only thirty minutes until kids would be ringing the doorbell for candy.

Striding into the kitchen, Light pulled out a large bowl from the cupboard and placed it on the table. Kneeling, he opened a lower cabinet and pulled the floor of it up, uncovering a hidden compartment where candy was placed. Pulling the large bag of assorted sweets out, Light tugged on at the top of the plastic, trying to open it. But as he spun around, he jerked in surprise and the tiny pieces of chocolate flew into the air.

"L! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Light cried, grabbing his chest and feeling it pound wildly under his palm. L only cocked his head and scratched his ankle, his gaze drilling into Light without restraint.

"So that is where Light-kun hid the candy. Impressive," he said while watching Light grab the bowl and start to place the tossed candy into it.

"Well, I had to hide it somewhere otherwise it wouldn't have made it to today!"

L crouched down and began helping Light pick up the goodies but his hands were soon smacked away.

"Oh no, I know what you're doing. This isn't for you, L, this is for the trick-or-treaters."

"Light-kun is cruel. I only intend to have a few," he grumbled, staying close to the ground and biting his thumb to hide his pout. Light scoffed and increased his pace, not trusting L when he was so close to the candy.

"You're such a liar."

"…Nevertheless, Light-kun should spare a few for me."

Light shook his head as he stood up fully, pointing his finger to the stairs and half smirking.

"Go get ready, L. The sooner you are dressed, the sooner you and the others can go out to trick-or-treat."

As soon as Light made his point, L raced to the stairs but not before he snatched a tiny chocolate bar.

"Hey!" he shouted after the older man, but merely shook his head. Light should have known better than to let his guard down when L was around, even more so when there was sweets to be had. Setting the bowl on the table, he figured it would be safe to rush up and change into his own costume. But as he began his trek to the stairs, Light glanced back and hoped that there would still be candy when he came back.

--

As it were, Light was the first one done yet again, which was something he was grateful for. The treats hadn't been touched and in ten minutes, kids would start showing up. Light sighed as he fixed the cat ears on his head, hoping that they weren't askew as it had been a pain to just get them on.

"I like your costume."

Turning, Light saw Matt trample downwards and gave him a small smile. He took in the younger male's costume and found it to be quite impressive; Matt was wrapped in long, tan bandages from head to toe. Bits of red hair stuck out from his head, seeming to only add to the mummy image.

"Same here. How long will the others be?"

"Calm down, pretty boy, we'll be on time," Mello teased, walking towards Light and Matt with a devious air. Where Matt was covered, Mello was barely legal; he had on leather pants (not unlike most days) and a simple leather vest that barely hid his bare chest. Attached to his head were two medium sized ram horns that blended almost perfectly into his blonde hair.

"What are you?" Matt asked, scratching the side of his face in confusion. Mello scowled and punched the other in the arm before placing his hands on his sides.

"I'm an incubus, dumbass," he replied with a scornful tone, letting his hips swing to the left so that a long devil's tail could be seen. Matt rubbed his arm and pouted, torn between complimenting Mello's costume and hitting him back. Light, knowing that there would be another fight if he didn't step in, cleared his throat.

"Are you sure you'll be warm enough?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," Mello responded, waving off Light's concern. A slight scuffle was heard and all eyes once again turned towards the stairs. There, taking his time, was Near decked out in a simple sheet with holes cut out for eyes.

"You're going as a ghost? How lame!"

"And I see you've decided to go as your usual self, Mello," Near said as he came to a stop by Light's side.

"You little snot!"

"Mello, that is quite enough."

L, much like Near had, shuffled towards the group, wearing his usual attire. The only thing different about him was his face, where not only were the dark circles under his eyes enhanced but the paleness of his face seemed to be even whiter. This amazed Light as he was sure that such a feat hadn't been possible, but he had to admit it suited the other to be a ghoul. Even the little painted up scratches almost made L seem like he truly belonged in a graveyard, munching on the dead bodies that rested there.

"Wow," Light breathed out, truly awed by the simple, yet truly believing outfit. L's lips twitched upwards at the others reaction before becoming apathetic once more.

"Your costume is to be admired as well, Light-kun. Kasha, correct?"

Light nodded, once again fiddling with the ears atop his head.

It had been almost a year that he'd been in England, away from his family and all that he had grown up to. But Light didn't regret his decision to transfer to Winchester College since it would have been foolish to turn down the scholarship that let him stay here practically for free. His father had told him that his old friend, Watari, had been curious about him due to his intellect.

Soichiro explained how Watari had an adopted son of sorts that was also a genius and around Light's age who he could stay with. Light would get free school and board while Watari's "son" would have a companion on his own level to talk to. Light had been a little reluctant at first, not knowing who this "Ryuzaki" was but the more he thought about it, the more Light became persuaded to go.

Needless to say, he arrived and was shocked at the mere oddity that was "Ryuzaki" and his companions (who he had not been informed about until he was being driven there from the airport). But after a few shaky months, Light began to grow comfortable with the people around him despite the major differences between them all. And it wasn't long until Light was informed of who "Ryuzaki" and his successors truly were.

Now the four of them could converse with one another without feeling awkward, which Light was grateful for. He was a social person and the conversations with the others helped stimulate his mind as well as teaching the others that it was alright to interact with others, which made Watari very happy.

But even though he had gotten very close with the others, Light sometimes felt homesick, which was why he had decided to go through with being the Kasha as it was a Japanese demon. Not to mention it reminded Light of when he was little when Sayu would come running to him, scared that the Kasha would get her.

So when Light had to choose a costume, he naturally went for the Kasha to remind himself of home while still dressing up for Halloween.

"It seems as though our costumes are connected, Light-kun, with the Kasha taking away the corpses while the ghoul feasts upon them," L said while biting his thumb, looking amused at how their costumes were somewhat similar. Light only rolled his eyes and opened the front door, careful to pick up the candy bowl before L got to it again.

"Sure, Ryuzaki. You guys have fun, but be careful," Light responded, ushering the other three out the door with a slight grin on his face as the younger males (mainly Mello and Matt) groaned at his motherly behavior. He watched them walk down from the sidewalk to the street only to blend in with all the other people in a matter of minutes.

Light shook his head, somewhat shocked that for one that the three oddest people he knew actually mixing into a crowd. But he was brought out of his thoughts as the first kids ran up to his door, bags already open for the candy that was bound to go their way.

"Trick or treat!"

---

Light shut the door with a tired sigh, placing the nearly empty bowl on the coffee table and practically collapsing onto the couch next to L. His roommates had gotten back not even two minutes before, armed with bags of candy that nearly burst at the seams. Light found himself impressed, knowing that more than just good costumes had been the cause of the surplus of treats. He just hoped the police wouldn't be showing up at their house the next day.

"Oh, man! We got a lot!" Matt exclaimed, sitting on the floor between Mello and Near as he dumped out his candy. Light watched as the other kids did as well, making sure that each pile didn't touch another's during inspection. Glancing sideways, Light saw that L was also going through his pile, but hoarding it carefully as though someone were threatening to take it. It made Light smile, seeing how L was getting so possessive of his candy.

He turned his attention back to the younger males and noticed that they were now trading candy that they didn't care for. It was mostly Mello, wanting to swap anything that wasn't chocolate for chocolate itself. Light overlooked it all, making sure that no sweet went unchecked and that all transactions were made peacefully.

It was almost forty minutes later that everyone was settled with what they wanted and the sound of easy conversation filled the room. Light felt himself finally relax now that the day was nearly gone and the only holiday he had to worry about was Christmas, which was a couple months away.

"Would you like some candy?"

Light blinked as he snapped out of his trance only to see Near standing in front of him with his costume falling to the floor. Grinning, Light sat properly and gently took off Near's costume.

"No, but thank you, Near," Light replied, letting his hand fix the wild (well, wilder than normal) strands on Near's head. The thirteen year olds lips turned upwards at the gesture and relaxed against the touch, finding it comfortable.

"Hey, if you asked, you can have some of Matt's or my candy too, pretty boy. Right, Matt?"

The red head nodded as he stood, lugging the large sack over his shoulder and giving a half grin.

"'Course, it would have to be non-chocolate, but other than that…" the fourteen year old stated awkwardly, not wanting Near to be getting all the attention as well as letting Light know that Mello hadn't forgotten him.

"Thanks, you two, but really, I don't need any sugar."

Mello sniffed and nodded, grabbing both his sack of goodies and the edge of Near's pajamas (which he had worn under his costume, naturally) before heading towards the stairs. Matt followed, giving a wave to L and Light before leaving as well.

"Goodnight!" Light called after them, only to hear their replies a moment later. He sighed as he once again flopped back onto the couch, lifting a hand to cover his eyes from the bright light.

"It looks as though my successors have taken a great liking to you, Light-kun."

"Maybe a little, but it's probably just because I decided to stay behind and pass out candy, letting you guys go out and enjoy trick-or-treating," Light said easily without even looking at the man beside him.

"You're clearly too modest for the likes of us," L grumbled and though he said it softly, Light caught it and frowned. He sat up fully and turned to L so that they were face to face, going as far as to grab L's shoulders so that there was no mistaking Light was going to say something important.

"L, I've been here for a pretty long time now and I've grown very attached to all of you. I'm not here because I have to be, but because I want to be," Light said strongly and watched as L bit down on his thumb, who seemed at a loss for words.

"Light-kun seems tired, perhaps he should retire as well," he replied at last, letting Light know that L understood his sentiment but didn't know how to repay it. Light gave a soft smile and released L from his grasp to let one hand rub the tension from the back of his neck

"No, I want to clean up before I do," he said with a sigh, already back on his feet and walking towards the candy bowl. Picking it up, he turned back to L only to find the man right in front of him. Light sucked in his air quickly and froze at the proximity even as L seemed completely at ease.

"Light-kun is too generous with the candy, there is barely any left."

Getting over his initial shock, Light merely chuckled softly at the observation before making his way to the kitchen with L following his every step.

"There could be a whole bowl left and you'd still think I gave out too many," Light countered. He placed the remaining sweets on the table while placing the bowl into the sink, getting ready to clean it. Hearing a slight rummaging behind him, Light figured that L was devouring the leftovers before his successors could learn of their existence.

After a few minutes of washing, Light dried the bowl and placed it in its proper place. Looking at L, he found the man to be standing near the now discarded wrappers with only one surviving candy left.

"Done already?" Light asked, amazed at L's speed despite living with the other for a good chunk of time. L merely blinked owlishly at him before lifting the surviving candy upwards between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, but I was wondering if you would like to share the last one."

"I don't know, I'm not a big fan of sweets."

"But it is not necessarily sweet, at least I do not believe so. Are "Pop Rocks" sweet?"

Light crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, pursing his lips slightly without knowing while thinking of an answer.

"I'm not sure. It's been a while since I've had Pop Rocks and all I really remember is not caring for them too much."

L seemed to contemplate this for a moment, swinging the little bag of candy to and fro in his grip. Light watched with tired eyes, feeling a yawn creep up his throat and try to escape. When it gained victory, Light delicately lifted a hand to cover his open mouth.

"It is my birthday today, Light-kun. I am now twenty-five."

Light found his eyebrows rising at that, finding it hard to believe the man in front of him was seven years older than himself.

"Wow, you look a lot younger than you are, L."

"Thank you, Light-kun," L responded, ripping open the bag of Pop Rocks and pouring them into his mouth. Light hid a grimace at the sight of so much sugar being eaten at once even though he had seen L let loose on cake on a daily basis.

"Well, I guess I owe you a 'Happy Birthday', L," Light said uneasily, watching as L chewed and stalked towards him.

"I believe you do."

L was now nose to nose with Light, so close that Light could hear the slight popping noises coming from within the insomniac's mouth. The younger male couldn't help but tense as he felt the body heat flow from L to him, causing his skin to flush slightly.

"L, I-"

L began to stretch his back so that for once he was standing straight and to Light's dismay, L was a few inches taller than himself. Looking up into the other man's dark eyes, Light found himself unsure of what to do.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L murmured, his head inching closer to Light's with each breath.

"H-Happy Birthday."

L dipped further down, the two finally colliding together as a pale hand came up to cup the side of Light's face. Light's eyes fluttered close as L licked his bottom lip and in response, Light opened his mouth. Feeling slight explosions from both L's and now his own cavity, Light nearly groaned at the sensation. Never had he been kissed like this with such tenderness and sensation; his lips tingled constantly and Light was unsure if it was from the candy or L.

The two loathed the idea of breaking apart, but as air became an issue, they drew back from one another. L rested his forehead against Light's, smiling with slightly swollen lips.

"Thank you, Light-kun, I quite enjoyed my gift," L said smugly before turning to leave. Light watched him go in silence, unsure of how to react to what just happened. But as he lifted a shaky hand to his own puffy lips, Light figured he knew one thing for sure. Pop Rocks weren't so bad after all.

---

_Rips open own bag of Pop Rocks and pours into mouth, smirking as the sensation of blasts starts._

Yay for Pop Rocks! I had forgotten they had even existed until I saw them in a Halloween store the other day. Then this little baby smacked me on the head and I knew I had to post it for Halloween, despite the fact that I had stayed up until one writing it, knowing I had school the next (very early) morning.

Oh well, who needs to be awake during school anyways?

Nevertheless, I hoped everyone enjoys it and has a great Halloween! I know I will since it's my favorite holiday and despite me getting older, I still trick-or-treat. They can't stop me! Muhahaha!

_Realizes she's pulling a crazy Kira move and starts to cough in embarrassment._

Ahem, yes, besides that I do hope everyone also remains safe. No need to be eaten by ghouls or Kasha, is there?

Also, I'm not sure I want to keep this a one-shot or continue to write more for this AU. But don't fret my readers, this doesn't mean I'm stopping "Of Lights and Librarians". I'd just continue this after I finish that story.

And to those who haven't heard of it: go take a peak, you might find it to your liking.

_Is shamelessly putting it out there, wanting/needing more readers._

Ta lovelies, and don't forget to leave me some virtual candy, aka, REVIEWS.

Or I might have to send L out after you and I really don't want to do that; I want to give him a vacation for his birthday. Don't make me take back his present (besides the one where I give him Light all tied up with a bow and covered in strawberries)!

-Lewd


End file.
